Organization Summary
An Organization Summary is a Document containing information about one specific Organization. Max starts each Mission with at least a few such documents, and can collect more as he investigates additional Organizations. Definition An Organization Summary is one of the many Documents that Max can acquire during a Mission. It is compiled and updated automatically by the CIA. Each of these documents refers to one specific Organization existing in the current Theatre of Operations. One such document exists per Organization. The document itself lists the location and type of all currently-known Hideouts belonging to the Organization in question. This is shown on the right side of the document. It does not show whether any of these Hideouts contains an agent, simply that the Hideout is known to exist and can be visited by Max. In addition, the document shows all Alliances and Associations this Organization has with other Organizations. Alliances are shown at the top left, Associations at the bottom left. Reviewing an Organization Summary To view a list of all current Organization Summaries, all you have to do is enter the Check Data menu. This menu is available at almost any time except during Mini-Games. The same list can also be viewed at any CIA Office, by visiting the Data Section. Note however that a trip to the CIA Office costs 2 hours of game-time. Collecting Additional Organization Summaries At the start of each Mission, Max only possesses a limited number of Organization Summaries, usually those of the CIA, MI6, Mossad, and two or three others. On lower Difficulty settings, one of the "other" summaries will belong to the Organization behind the current Criminal Plot. To collect additional Summaries, it is necessary to either Wiretap or Break Into a Hideout belonging to a "new" Organization. This automatically adds the Summary to the list. Significance The Organization Summary document is not the most helpful piece of data in Max's arsenal, but it does have its uses. For one, it is possible to determine Alliances between Organizations thanks to this document. Unfortunately, the true nature of Alliances is currently unclear. It is possible that if you know which Organization is heading the current Criminal Plot, you can narrow down your guesses as to the affiliation of Participants who do not belong to that Organization. In other words, if the Jamaican Gang is heading the current Plot, and they are listed as being Allied with the Tupamaros, it's likely that any Participant who is not a member of the Jamaican Gang will be a member of the Tupamaros. Again, at the moment this link is only suspected, there is currently no hard evidence that this is indeed how the game works. Another important use for the Organization Summary is to enable you to figure out, at a glance, whether you know the location of important Hideouts belonging to that Organization. For example, let's say you discover that two Participants are members of the FLN, and that one is in London while the other is in Bogota. However, you are not sure whether you know the location of the FLN Hideouts in those cities. One way to check would be to fly there and see for yourself - but travel costs precious time! Instead, check out the Organization Summary for the FLN, and scan the list for the Hideouts in those cities. If you fail to find the ones you're looking for, perhaps it would be best to break into the FLN hideout in the city you're current in, and Hack a terminal for that information. Category:Documents